Can we survive?
by BlackNightWolf04
Summary: The CSIs have been going through many trials since Sara left over a yr ago. Follow their story as tragedy strikes and they must pull together to survive what will happen next. Plus when the final blow hits very close to home will any of them survive?
1. 3 months after

**A/N**- Firstly I do not own CSI or it's characters. Secondly I am not sure of this first part with the time frame. If I got it wrong sorry.

**Warning**- Spoiler for season 8 finale!

As always enjoy!

* * *

It had been almost a year and a half since Sara left. When she left things seemed to have spiraled out of control. The team as whole caved in on itself. For a while everyone thought that it was going to be the end of this team, but one fateful night that all changed.

(3 months after she left)

It had been a long week for the Las Vegas graveyard shift. They dealt with many ups and downs and a long process of Warrick being framed for the murder of Gedda. Now they were sitting together at their favorite diner enjoying each others company. Everyone started to leave for the evening, but Nick and Warrick stayed. They joked with each other for a few minutes, and then Warrick decided to go home.

Nick was talking up a cute waitress that he saw when he heard it, a gun shot. Nick pulled out his gun and ran outside in the direction the first shot when he heard more. He called for backup and an ambulance for the alley he was heading into. As he looked up the alley he saw Warrick's car with the Under Sheriff standing at the side window cleaning off a gun and throwing it into the car. At that moment all Nick saw was red as he ran at the under sheriff. As the under sheriff tried to run, Nick pounced. They wrestled to the ground and Nick began to punch and scream at the man. He did not hear the police behind him or Brass calling his name. All he knew was that this man was the mole. This man wanted Warrick dead. This man must DIE!

Nick glanced to his left as he was pulled back and saw them working on Warrick. He wanted to be with him, but the voice behind him said no. Soon he found a familiar face in his line of view. Grissom looked at him and then reached out for him. Nick collapsed in his arms and they both fell to the ground. Grissom just held Nick as he cried and cried about how this shouldn't be happening and how he should have left with Warrick. Grissom just ran his one hand through Nick's hair while his other arm held Nick close so he wouldn't run. He tried to reassure Nick that it wasn't his fault, but Nick wasn't listening. Then Nick heard it.

"Pancho this isn't you fault. You could not have stopped this just as much as Warrick could not stop you from being buried alive. You need to breath Pancho before you pass out. Put your hand on my hand." Nick backed up just far enough to see Grissom's face and hand. Nick placed his hand in Grissom's and felt the same pull of calmness he did when they had finally found him. He watched as the paramedics loaded his friend in the ambulance. He begged Grissom to let him go, but he wouldn't. Grissom knew that Nick would have to go into police custody for beating the under sheriff.

The under sheriff was making a scene down the alley telling how Nick jumped him as he went to help Warrick and that he should be locked away for injuring him. Both Jim and Grissom shared a look that said no one was to be alone right now. Something was fishy about his story, and neither guy trusted him or some of the other officers right now. Word traveled fast and soon both Greg and Catherine were by their side. Greg bent down next to Grissom so he could see Nick's face and he wiped away some of the tears that were still left on his face. They had a silent understanding that Greg would not leave tomorrow as planned. Greg would stay for everyone's sake.

Nick fought for a while about going down to the police station. It was only the fact that Grissom had told him he was coming too, that had calmed the irate man down. Nick could hardly concentrate. All he wanted to do was see Warrick.

" I told you for the last flippin time! I heard a shot. I called for backup and ran to the alley. I heard 2 more shots fired as I got to the alley. When I got there I saw the under sheriff cleaning a gun and throwing it inside Warrick's car." Nick repeated for the fifth time to the detective.

" How do you know that the under sheriff hadn't heard the shots like you and scared the perp off. How do you know he wasn't just picking up the gun with the cloth so he wouldn't put his prints on it?" the detective interrogated.

" I just know all right!!" They looked on as Nick was in the hot seat. Shortly after Nick was taken to the station they all agreed that Grissom would take Greg and go back with Nick then Catherine and Brass would go to Warrick. Grissom and Greg both knew that this was going to get bad. On the way back Grissom had called Ecklie and told him about the situation, and as much as they hated each other they both knew Nick was right. Something was definitely fishy with the under sheriff's story. Ecklie got his team together as fast as possible and went to the scene before any of the crooked cops tampered with evidence. Ecklie might be a bastard but he knows a good team when he sees it. After Nick being buried alive he would never make the same mistake twice with splitting that team up. They were the best team in Nevada and they all knew it.

Grissom and Greg both wanted to be in the room with Nick. It was like watching Warrick all over again. The team was falling apart and something needed to be done quickly or no one would survive the battle. Both men came out of their musing when voices started to rise. "You just want someone to blame for your friend's problems. Maybe you hired the killer?"

screeching of a chair "What did you just say?" Grissom and Greg knew it was time to get Nick out of there. They both marched into the interrogation room and were met with hostile glares from the detective. "This isn't over go back outside gentlemen."

"This is most definitely over. No more comments until a lawyer is present. Nick come on we're leaving." Grissom glared at the detective giving him no room for argument. They lead Nick out of the building and into Grissom's SUV. The whole ride to the ER was silent. Each man lost in his own thoughts, but one main thought was evident: 'Did Warrick survive?'

* * *

I know that this is thought on everyone's mind since the season finale.

As always please read and review. Tell me what you think )


	2. Hospital

**A/N**- Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Things are about to get crazy!!

* * *

(3 months after she left)

It seemed to take forever to get to the hospital. Once they parked, Nick was first out of the doors and running for the ER. Greg and Grissom both ran after him and watched as he started to interrogate the nurse about the whereabouts of Warrick.

"Miss please you have to tell me where he is." Nick seemed to beg the nurse.

"Please sir, if you would just calm down for a minute I will see where your friend is." The nurse got on the phone as Greg and Grissom got to Nick.

"Nicky you need to calm down. They will end up admitting you if you keep this up." Grissom told him as he put a comforting hand on the back of Nick's neck.

"Yeah Nick, I am sure she will have some information soon. Hold on there's Catherine." Nick looked up and ran over to where Catherine was coming from with tears in her eyes.

"Please say that he is ok Catherine; please tell me that he is ok." Nick begged as Catherine wrapped her arms around the distraught man.

"What's going on Catherine?" Grissom questioned.

"He is in surgery right now. He has lost a lot of blood and they are having a hard time finding one of the bullets. He has two exit wounds, but three entrance wounds. They are trying as best as they can, but he is just bleeding out so fast. They are trying the everything that they can, but I don't know if he will make it." Nick pushed himself away from Catherine and started to pace. He kept on muttering to himself about how he couldn't die and how he was going to kill the under sheriff with his bare hands.

The others all exchanged worried looks about Nick. "Where is he?" Nick said as he startled them all out of their thoughts.

"I will take you to where Brass is sitting. There are a few other cops here, but only ones that we personally trust. The hospital has been informed that Warrick is a target and they are doing everything in their power to keep him safe and alive." Catherine said as she led the way to a waiting area where Brass and three other officers were at. Brass just nodded at them from where he sat. Nick was sat down in one seat with Grissom and Greg flanking each side of him.

Nothing was heard for hours, and they had finally got Nick to sleep by sitting him beside Grissom on the couch. Grissom had one armed wrapped around Nick as Nick was leaning on him fast asleep. It was starting to get boring so Greg decided to turn on the TV to pass the time.

"This is Kevin Turner with a live report." The news caster announced. "It has been confirmed that flight 118 from Las Vegas to Los Angeles has gone down. Sources say that shortly after take off the plane's left wing caught on fire and sent the plane spiraling to the ground. As of right now there are no known survivors. Please stay tuned for more details." By this time Greg had collapsed to the ground. When the TV had come on Nick woke up and now he along with Grissom were rushing to Greg's side.

"I should be dead." Greg kept mumbling to himself. Nick wrapped his arms around the smaller man as he looked over to Grissom. They realized that if Greg would have gotten on that plane this morning he would be gone. Just then Catherine rushed into the room carrying various food items with Brass.

"What is it? Did something happen to Warrick?" Not one of the men looked up at her, but Brass nudged her to look at the television. She watched in horror as they broadcasted footage of the plane crashing to the ground. She too joined the boys on the floor around Greg as the man was still in shock from realizing that he should be dead right now.

"Excuse me." A voice said from behind. They all turned towards the doctor and got up off the floor. Nick half carried Greg to the couch and sat with him.

"Yes doctor, is there any news on Warrick?" Grissom asked.

"I am Doctor Tanner. Normally I would only give this information out to the next of kin, but Mr. Brown has it wrote down that you all are his next of kin." The doctor glanced around the room at this distraught family. "We were able to stop the bleeding and find the bullet, but there were complications. Warrick's heart stopped three times during the surgery. Right now he is in a coma and we are not positive if he will make it. The lack of oxygen to the brain from his heart stopping may have caused brain damage. We can't confirm it as of yet, but we are doing our best to save him."

"Thank you doctor for everything you have done." Brass said as he shook the man's hand.

"Would you like something to calm down the young man over there?" They all glanced back at Greg who was still shaking and staring off into space.

"Yes please, we just learned that flight he was suppose to be on crashed." Grissom said.

"My word, it seems like you guys never get a break. I will go get a mild sedative to calm down his nerves." The doctor said as he turned to leave, but before leaving he said one last thing. "My colleagues and I have worked on almost every single one of you for one reason or another. It almost seems like someone is out to get you all."

Once the doctor left they all seemed to glance around at each other. They looked back on all the different things that had happened to them in the past few years. Warrick leaves a scene, only to have his partner killed. Nick was captured and buried alive. Catherine was drugged and raped. Greg was almost killed by a gang. Even though she isn't here, Sara was left to die under a car. Each event seemed almost planned as if it was scripted to happen.

It would also seem that nothing has happened to Grissom. Everyone says that he doesn't care, but the one way to get to Grissom is not to hurt him but to hurt his people. As each of them looked back on what has happened they each can see a pattern. Not once had the day shift ever had one of their own captured, beaten, raped and yet they did. For eight years someone has been watching them. Someone has been waiting to make their move, and it seems like the time is now.

* * *

So what do you all think?

Who could want to hurt them all?

Read and review and give me your opinions. )


	3. Hospital 2

**A/N**- Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you like this chapter b/c it is about to get interesting )

* * *

No one knew what to say, but their thoughts were running a million miles per hour. So many things had happened in the past eight years and just now they were thinking of why it was happening. They were CSIs, they should have seen it. They were all so use to dealing with the dead or dieing that they did not notice what was going on right around them. So many questions were left unanswered. When did this start? Who was behind this? How many players were in on this, and the all important one, who was next?

"What about Sara?" Everyone looked over to where Greg was still huddled on the couch beside Nick.

"What do you mean Greg?" Catherine asked.

"If all of this has been going on for years, but what about Sara? Wouldn't she be in danger too? I mean she is in California where we can't protect her." Greg looked straight at Grissom for the answer.

"When was the last time you talked to her Gil?" Brass questioned.

"About four days ago. The day before Warrick was found at Gedda's place. She said she was in the process of moving again and that she would be out of range for a little while. She said she would phone as soon as she could." Everyone nodded their heads and hoped that she would call soon so they could fill her in and hopefully have her come home.

"So what do we do now? We all suspect someone high up is after us. How do we all remain safe and keep Warrick safe. We are down another CSI now, and they will need us there around the clock." Nick exclaimed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Right now we need to keep level heads. If this does go high up we need to play it like we have no clue that we know. If someone gets even a whiff that we know, we will be targets before we even realize it." Grissom conveyed to everyone.

"Who do we trust though? Outside of the people in this room, who can we trust?" Greg questioned. To him there was no one outside of this room he could trust. What happens when he goes home alone? Would they come after him then? How would he survive? He felt a hand on his back and looked over to Nick. He could see the worry in his eyes too, but he knew he had to be strong.

Just then they heard feet on the floor running to their door. "I heard Greg's plan went down, I am so sorry." They all looked over to the face of Conrad Ecklie.

"It's ok Conrad, Greg is fine. He never got on his plane." Grissom motioned to where Greg was sitting.

"Oh, that's good." They all did not like the tone Ecklie had when he said that. It seemed that he was almost disappointed that Greg was still alive. "Well we need all of you out at that scene. There is a lot to go over and we need every CSI out there."

"Someone needs to be here if something happens to Warrick's condition." Catherine said.

"I can't do that Catherine. We need everyone out there." Ecklie said in a commanding tone.

"That is not possible Conrad. I will not let Greg go out there. That was his plane and I do not believe he will be able to handle seeing it up close." Grissom said in a commading voice of his own. Ecklie looked like he was about to object but then his whole facial expression changed.

"All right Grissom. Only Sanders stays though. Everyone, including Brass, needs to pack up and get out there ASAP." Ecklie said as he left the room and pulled out his cell phone.

"Did anyone else get the creeps from how he just changed his mind like that?" Nick said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"I don't want to be here alone guys. What if something happens or someone comes after either of us?" Greg started to freak out again, and Grissom came over and knelt down in front of him.

"Greg look at me." Grissom waited until Greg was looking at him before he continued. "I know you are scared by all of this, I am too." Greg shook his head in disbelief.

"You're Grissom, you don't get scared."

"Yes I do Greg, especially when I know any of you are in danger. I need you here Greg. I need you here to look after Warrick. He can't look after himself right now and if anyone tries anything he can't say no. I need you to be his voice. He needs you right now Greg. You faced down that gang before, and now I need you to face down Warrick's demons. I promise that we will call every hour to check up on you, and we will return as soon as we can." Grissom reassured Greg.

"I promise G, if anything happens and you are unsure just call us and we will be here ASAP. I don't want to leave either of you guys, but we need to act like we don't know something else is going on here." Nick said as he gripped Greg's shoulder to comfort him.

"That's right Greg, if you need us just call." Brass said. "I am going to get going. I got Turner and Jacobs here. I trust both of them Greg and unless they are really need they will be here. I will meet you all at the scene."

"Wait Brass I will come with you." Catherine said as she bent down in front of Greg where Grissom had been just a minute ago. "Protect him for me Greg. I will be back as soon as I can." Catherine kissed the top of Greg's head and left with Brass.

"I am going to talk to the doctor and nurse to see where Warrick is and if we can't get you in the room with him." Grissom said as he walked out.

"You going to be ok G?" Nick asked as he turned to face Greg.

"Not really Nicky, but I have to be. To tell you the truth, I am terrified. I never expected to be in this type of situation." Nick just nodded his head. In a few short days they had one of their own gunned down and another almost died in a plane crash. Now they had the revelation that this might not be coincidence, this might be planned. May whatever deity is out there, protect them all right now.

They both looked up when Grissom came back in with the doctor, a male nurse, and a female nurse. "Greg you know the doctor. This is Nurse Jackson and Nurse Anderson. Doctor Tanner recommended them both."

"Yes Greg. I had a feeling that you all would catch my drift when I mentioned about someone to get you all. I have been a doctor in here for a long time and I know there are some crooked doctors and nurses in here. Since I am the primary doctor, I will be assigning people to Warrick. I have a special button for you to press that will alert me and these two wherever they might be. If a nurse should come into the room that is not either of these two, I want you to press it right away. I have these two plus about four more nurses that will be assigned to Warrick on different shifts. Either I or one of these two will introduce you to them. I want you to feel safe in here Greg." Greg nodded at that. He did feel a little better that he would have direct communication to these people. Grissom's phone rang just then and he walked out in the hall to answer it.

"We have moved Warrick to a private room near the ICU. We have a spare bed set up in there for you. If something should happen to Warrick, we want you to press that button. I have assigned them to a few other patients, but they are all near to you." Doctor Tanner reassured him. He felt truly bad that this young man had to be the first to stay with Warrick.

"Nick we need to go. Ecklie is getting pissed and threatening to get cops to come get us." Grissom exclaimed.

Nick put a hand on Greg's shoulder as he stood up. "It will be ok Greg. Tell Warrick he is in all of our thoughts." It was hard on Nick to leave the hospital. He still felt really guilty for what happened. He also worried how Greg would handle seeing Warrick like he probably imagined he was.

"Ok guys, you better go before they send SWAT in after you." Greg gave a weak smile as they both left.

"All right Greg; let's get you settled in with Warrick." The doctor said as he lead Greg and the nurses down to Warrick's room. The doctor opened the door and motioned Greg to enter. Greg took a deep breath and entered the room.

**(MEANWHILE)**

_ring ring ring ring_

"Hello." A female voice said.

"He's still alive." A tired male voice stated.

"What do you mean he is still alive!?" The female voice yelled.

"He never got on the plane. The others stopped him."

"You better fix this and fast, before he gets mad at both of us!"

"We are trying our best."

"Well do better or we are all dead. You know what you have to do."

The phone was slammed down in his ear. The man shut his cell phone and looked down at the plane wreckage in front of him.

"What now?" Another male voice questioned.

"I will stay here and you go keep an eye on Sanders and Brown. If it seems like any of them start to know what's going on, the orders are to terminate them." The other man just nodded his head and walked back to his car to go to the ER. He secretly hoped for any of these people that they knew nothing. To terminate someone was worse than death itself.

* * *

So what do you think?

Who are these people?

If you got a theory I would love to hear it so READ AND REVIEW!! )


	4. wreckage

A/N- Thanks for all of the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Nick and Grissom were silent on the ride over to the scene. When they reached the scene it really started to hit them that if they had not stopped Greg from leaving, they would be searching for his remains right now. Each man grabbed their case and headed over to where Ecklie and Brass were under a tent that seemed to serve as a command post for the operation.

"Where do you need us?" Grissom asked.

"Well it is nice that you finally decided to join us." Ecklie remarked snidely.

"We were just checking on Warrick's condition before we left." That seemed to spike Ecklie's interest.

"How is he doing?"

"Not too well. We will just have to wait and see." Grissom replied and watched as Ecklie just nodded.

"Well I need both of your heads here and not back there. Catherine is with your lab techs out there."

"What?" Nick asked. 'Why would the techs be out here' he thought.

"This was a full plane. We needed all the hands we could get. We have Simms, Webster, Hodges, and Dawson out there."

"What about Henry and Archie?" Nick questioned.

"They are elsewhere helping." Ecklie replied quickly. Grissom just raised an eyebrow towards Brass who just shrugged. Ecklie pointed them in the direction the others were, and they headed that way.

As they walked pass different parts of the plane they saw different personal pulling bodies out of the wreckage. Nick spotted the gang over near where the trouble had apparently started, at the left wing.

"What have you got Cath?" Grissom questioned.

"Not a whole lot at the moment. It looks like the wing just caught on fire. It seems like this engine wasn't serviced lately and malfunctioned." Nick and Grissom could both tell that there was more to it than that, but Catherine didn't want to say it in front of the others.

"What have you four found?" Grissom asked the others standing there.

"Besides the sudden urge to throw up from the smell? Nothing out of the ordinary." Wendy remarked.

"Wasn't Sanders supposed to be right here?" Hodges said as looked at the plane.

"He was suppose to be on the plane" Nick started before he was interrupted.

"Yes I know that, but wasn't his seat right here by the wing?" They all glanced at each other.

"How do you know that Hodges?" Catherine questioned. No one was supposed to know where he was going to sit.

"He talked about it." Mandy commented. "He said he was sitting by the wing and he said something about surfing on the wing."

"Oh I see." Grissom said as he glanced up at where Greg would have been sitting. "I want you four to go around and see if you can piece together which section is which in this plane. Try not to disturb any of the bodies still left, but mark the pieces so we can reconstruct it later." Each tech nodded and went back to grab some items to mark the plane's pieces.

"That was weird." Nick commented as he watched them leave.

"What is really going on here Catherine?" Grissom turned towards Catherine who seemed to have a hard time gathering her thoughts.

"There was a trigger under his seat Gil." Catherine whispered.

"What?!" Nick all but shouted. This seemed to get better and better by the minute.

"Nicky be quiet." Grissom urged. Nick just nodded his head and Grissom motioned for Catherine to continue.

"From what I can tell there was a pressure switch under his seat. The first part was activated when he sat down. The second part was activated when the plane reached a certain altitude. Someone was gunning for him guys. Someone was trying to kill Greg." Nick shook his head in disbelief. He hopped up on the plane himself and looked. Sure enough under the charbroiled remains of the seat was a switch box.

"Who was sitting here?" Nick looked down at them. "Who sat here instead of Greg?"

"Since there are no survivors I doubt we will ever know Nicky." Nick just shook his head. With out getting into the wing itself they would not be able to tell where the trigger connected at. The question was how they could be good CSIs and not look into this.

"We have to play the game." Nick stated as he jumped down from the plane.

"What do you mean Nicky?" Catherine asked.

"We can't find this information, but if say some lab tech finds this then it would not be us finding too much information." Nick thought it sounded like a good idea.

"I think you are right Nicky. We need to get those four up in this section and see what happens. If any of them are in on what's going on they will look over that seat. Good thinking Nicky." Grissom said as he left to go bring over the techs that were busy marking the plane pieces. As he led them back over both Catherine and Nick were wondering what the cover story would be.

"All right, I called you back over here because we need your help. They have cleared this piece of the plane of bodies. Our job now is going to be going through the plane piece by piece and looking for a layout. We have a passenger log and I want to see where they were all sitting." Grissom ordered.

"Ok boss, you heard the man let's get to it." Hodges said as he led the others up into the plane. Grissom and his gang started to work on the piece that was right next to this one. It wasn't too long before they heard it.

"Uh Grissom, I think you should look at this." They all turned to where Bobby was standing. He was at the chair and was looking at the box connected to the chair. "Is this normal for a chair sitting by the wing?"

"No Bobby this is abnormal. This is defiantly something we will have to look into further. Thank you for noticing it." Both Mandy and Hodges stood back from the chair that held the switch.

"What have we got?" They all turned to see Ecklie and Brass coming their way.

"Well it seems that Bobby has found a switch underneath that chair. We will need to further investigate that chair and this wing." Ecklie just nodded.

"Ok let's get a crew to move this so you guys can dissect it." The trio nodded at each other and began the process of getting this piece ready for transport.

**(MEANWHILE)**

Greg entered the darkened room where they had Warrick. He could hear the heart monitor and oxygen going. He almost ran back out of the room, but he knew that he had to stay strong for himself as well as Warrick. As they got further into the room, he could fully see Warrick. There was gauze and bandages around his neck and chest. He had a tube connected at the bottom of his neck. Greg turned towards the doctor waiting for an answer to his unheard question.

"Since he was shot in the throat we inserted a tube further down so that it could give his throat time to heal. If we would have inserted it straight down it would have hindered his throat's healing." Greg just nodded and went over to Warrick and looked down at him. He took a seat right next to him and took his hand in his.

The doctor and nurses looked over at him and then at each other. They decided that they would leave for now and come back in an hour or so. Greg just nodded when the doctor told him their plans. He could not take his eyes off of Warrick. When he heard the door close he let the first tear drop fall.

"Damn Rick I wish you were awake right now. You would not believe what is going on. We got a conspiracy theory going on. Someone or Someones are out to get us. I don't know what to think Rick. This morning I should have gotten on my plane to Los Angeles, but then you had to get yourself shot and end up saving my life. See Rick my plane went down. Something happened to it and it went down. Gris and the others are out there right now trying to figure out what is going on. To tell you the truth Rick I am scared. If someone blows up my plane just to kill me, what are they really capable of?" Greg let a few more tear drops fall. Greg was deep in thought when he heard the door being knocked on and then a figure sticking their head in.

"Mr. Sanders would you like something to eat?" Nurse Jacobs asked.

"I am not really hungry."

"The doctor said you should try to eat something. He said you need to keep up your strength."

"Ok I guess I will try to eat something."

"Great." Nurse Jacobs brought in the standard hospital food and sat it on the stand for Greg. Greg nodded his thanks and watched as the nurse left. As he smelled the food his stomach growled. He had not eaten since the diner. Greg ate most of what was on his plate, and then he felt sleepy. He got up on the bed set up for him and tried to keep his eyes open, but they became heavy with sleep.

Greg was coming out of sleep hearing voices around him. "What the heck are you doing? We should let him sleep."

"No he has slept enough he needs to wake up." Greg jerked awake when a hand landed on his shoulder. He flew off the bed and glanced over to where the two new comers were by Warrick's bed.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Greg asked Archie and Henry.

"We heard about Warrick and decided to come see him. We didn't know you were here. We thought you were in the plane wreck." Henry said. Greg did not like how the computer guy and Tox guy were standing pretty close to Warrick's bed. Greg edged around the bed and pressed the button that was in his pocket.

"How did you know which room he was in?" Greg questioned the two men.

"Process of elimination." Archie said just as the door opened and both nurses and the doctor came into the room.

"Excuse me who are you?" The doctor asked.

"We are friends of Warrick and Greg." Henry said.

"There is supposed to be no one in here except family. Greg is listed but you aren't. I am going to have to ask you to leave." The doctor ordered. Both men looked to Greg, but Greg just shrugged.

"All right, I guess we will see you later then. We will stop by tomorrow and see how you are." Henry said as he left.

"Don't worry Greg; the doctor can't keep us away forever." Archie said as he smiled and left.

"Check him doctor. I fell asleep and when I woke up they were by his bed." The doctor made quick work of looking over Warrick's vitals.

"I see nothing out of the ordinary. If something should happen call me. I am going to move you both again. I do not like how easily they found you." Greg just nodded.

"It is not your fault Greg. You are exhausted."

"Was there something in my food?"

"No why?"

"I got really sleepy after I began to eat that." Greg looked over to the nurses.

"Sorry Greg. You seemed so stressed that I thought you could use some sleep." Nurse Jacobs hung his head in shame.

"We will talk about this later, Jacobs." Doctor Tanner sent a look of apology to Greg as he led the nurses out. Greg took his chair again by Warrick and waited until it was either time to move or the guys to come back.

**(ELSEWHERE)**

"I didn't hear anything I swear!! Please Oh God please don't kill me." A male voice begged.

"I'm sorry, but you know too much now." Another male voice said.

"I won't tell anyone please don't do this!"

"Listen to me!" He grabbed the begging man. "If I do not end your life now they will, but they won't stop there. They will torture you until they get everything they want from you and even then they won't let you die. You will become terminated. You will cease to exist to the world, but become their torture device."

"If you don't like this then why don't you leave?"

"I signed a deal with the devil and I have to pay my debts, but I won't have you in this."

"Just let me go, I will run away and you will never see me again."

"I can't let you, I am sorry."

_**(BANG BANG)**_

"Goodbye Henry." Archie hid his gun in his belt again, and pulled out his phone.

**_(RING RING)_**

"What?" A male voice asked.

"I need a clean up."

"Henry found out too much?"

"Yeah."

"Too bad he was a good kid. Keep your watch over Sanders and Brown."

"All right, I will contact you later with the progress."

"Ok, Oh and Archie… The next time you let one of your monkeys hear too much it will be you on the other end of that gun… Well after the bosses get done with you." The voice laughed as Archie shut his phone. God how he wished he had never made that deal. It was too late for him now though. He just hoped the other would get out before it was too late.

* * *

So what do you think?

I would love to hear ur thoughts so READ AND REVIEW

One player is revealed, who will be revealed next?


End file.
